happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sweet Ride
|Obraz=Sweet Ride.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Nic nie powstrzyma Nutty'ego, przed zdobyciem słodyczy. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=21 |Nr odc w ogóle=21 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=10 marzec 2001 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Cuddles Nutty |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Cro-Marmot |Film=Sweet Ride |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Meat Me for Lunch |Następny odcinek=It's a Snap }} Sweet ride - jest 21 odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Oryginalny opis odcinka That Nutty just can't resist a sweet treat! Luckily Cuddles is smooth on the skateboard and out-maneuvers Nutty at every turn. His last trick is a head-roller!!! Nutty po prostu nie może oprzeć się słodkiej pokusie! Na szczęście Cuddles świetnie radzi sobie na deskorolce i za każdym razem potrafi go wymanewrować. Jego ostatnim trikiem będzie zjazd na głowie! Opis Po kupieniu lodów od Cro-Marmota, Cuddles jedzie daleko na swojej deskorolce. Wychodząc z lasu na swoim skuterze, Nutty kątem oka widzi słodycz Cuddlesa, myląc ją z cukierkami i rusza za nim w pościg. Cuddles wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam i wpada w panikę gdy widzi, że Nutty go prześladuje. Podczas pościgu, ich dwoje spotyka na drodze połowę pnia drzewa z deską do przejechania. Cuddles jedzie świetnie jak po rampie, nie uderzając w ul i ląduje doskonale. Skuter Nutty'ego przejeżdża obok Cuddlesa, ale bez Nutty'ego na nim. Cuddles odwraca się w stonę ula. Głowa Nutty'ego utknęła w ulu, a on zaczyna krążyć i krzyczeć gdy słychać głośne brzęczenie. Ostatecznie Nutty pozostaje w miejscu, a część ula spada ujawniając, że Nutty ma znaki żądła na całej twarzy. Krew wylewa się z jego ust, a jedno oko wyskakuje z gniazda, a następnie wylatuje z niego rój pszczół. Cuddles oddycha z ulgą i jeszcze raz skupia się na swoich lodach. Nie patrzy jednak, że uderza w krawężnik. Odlatuje on ze swojej deskorolki i jego ciało jest dzielone na trzy części, gdy uderza on w małe schody. Wierzch głowy jednak nadal jedzie do przodu, skrobiąc zębami po chodniku. Przed końcem epizodu stożek z lodami jedzonymi przez Cuddlesa spada i przebija jego oko. Morał "Nie chodź nieprzepisowo!" Zgony #Nutty utyka w ulu i jest kąszony do śmierci zarówno wewnętrznie jak i zewnętrznie. #Cuddles jest cięty na kawałki i plasterki, na schodach betonowych. Błędy #Kaprawe oko Nutty'ego zmianiało miejsce kilka razy. #Lokalizacja słodyczy z ciała Nutty'ego zmianiała miejsce przez cały odcinek. #Wiele razy podczas tego odcinka ręka Cuddlesa, w której trzymał lody jest oderwana od reszty jego ramienia, naprawione jest to na stronie internetowej HTF ale nie na youtube. #Kiedy Nutty zostaje zabity, jeśli ogląda się klatka po klatce, można zobaczyć krew przed Cuddlesem. #Gdy Cuddles zostaje w plasterkach, drugi plasterek przedstawia część jego mózgu, chociaż czubek głowy jest nienaruszony. #Po tym jak Cuddles jest krojony na kawałki, traci kępkę włosów na głowie. Ciekawostki *Nutty'ego jadącego na skuterze można zobaczyć również w Tunel miłości, ale w tym odcinku był czerwony. *W drugiej pozycji DVD, odcinek ma otwarcie drugiego sezonu, w przeciwieństwie do innych odcinków sezonu 1. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1